


Nothing to apologize for

by Hotgitay



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Joel and sheila oneshot





	Nothing to apologize for

“I’d never kill you”Joel says to Sheila 

“You don’t resent me?”Sheila asked her husband 

“This whole you being a human zombie thing it’s an adventure but I would never take any moment back”Joel says 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so erratic honey”Sheila replies

“You have nothing to apologize for”Joel says 

“I’ve made life hell not just for you but for our daughter”Sheila felt guilty about being so blood hungry 

“Hey hey everything will be fine”Joel kisses her on her forehead


End file.
